Bring Me to Life
by An Angel in Darkness
Summary: What would happen if a miserable truck driver met a desperate hitchhiker running away from his vicious ex-girlfriend? A tragic tale of love, loss, and Harmony.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Idol Goes Medieval (Danny Gokey's point of view)

_"I realized that Harmony's crying had stopped. She was asleep now. She really cared about me. I could tell from what she had said. I didn't have a choice, I_

_was already falling in love with her. It was too late to be stopped." _

* * *

It was like any other day. At least it started like one. I got up and went to work. Work for me was getting paid minimum wage to drive a truck around

Milwaukee. Great, right? I twisted my key in the ignition, and the truck roared to life. I flipped the switch for the radio, and pulled out of the lot. A few

minutes later, I turned the radio off. The upbeat salsa music just didn't match my mood. I drove onto the highway, and sighed. Around lunchtime, I

spotted a short, dark-haired man on the side on the road ahead of me. He was waving his arms wildly, almost as if he was hailing a cab.

_"Hitchhiker,"_ I thought. He looked desperate. His eyes showed that he was in a panic. I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I gave him a ride. I wasn't all

that hungry anyway.


	2. Renegade

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked the hitchhiker. "Anywhere…is…fine…" He was gasping for breath. I started driving. The next five minutes

passed in silence. It was deafening. "What are you running from?" I finally asked him. I wasn't stupid. I could tell he had something to hide. There

was a pause. "My girlfriend, Katy." He admitted. "Well, now my ex-girlfriend. When I broke up with her, she ran after me with a curling iron in one

hand, and a hair dryer in the other shouting 'I'm gonna get, you Kris Allen'…" his voice trailed off. He shivered. "By the way, I'm Kris," he said. "I'm

Danny," I said back, my eyes still glued to the road. But Kris wasn't interested in me anymore; he was searching through the glove compartment.

After a few seconds, he pulled something out. He examined it. "Styx," he said. "Cool!" It was an old Rock and Roll CD that my friend, Jamar, had

given to me for my previous birthday as a joke. Not that I hated it, but Rock and Roll just wasn't my thing… Kris jammed the CD into the dashboard

and pressed the "play" button. The first song was called "Renegade". It was about some guy who ran away from the law and was screaming for

his mommy. "Its kinda appropriate," Kris chuckled when it was over. "You know, 'cuz this dude's running away from the law, and we're running

away from Katy! Funny, right?" I wasn't laughing. His smile vanished. "I guess not…" he said as he pressed the repeat button. The song played

over…and over…and over…by that time, Kris knew some of the lyrics and started to sing. "Oh, mama, I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and

all alone…" he sang. He actually wasn't that bad… He paused the music. "C'mon Danny," he said cheerfully. "Sing with me!" I started to think that

he was blind. Or stupid. Or both. Couldn't he see that I was NOT in the mood to sing? I decided to anyway. "The renegade, who had it made…" I

had to admit it, it WAS kinda fun. "Hey, you're pretty good!" Kris said. "You could even be on 'American Idol'!" We both laughed that time. Yeah

right, like that was ever gonna happen!" Kris wasn't lying, though. We DID sound good! We sang the song over…and over…and over. I think it

was the 17th time when right in the middle of the song, Kris's eyes got wide, and his breathing increased. "Oh, crap," He was freaking out.

"They're after us!" My head went numb. I looked in the rearview mirrors. Three police cars were speeding after us. My head whipped around to

stare at Kris, almost to blame him and silently yell, _"What the hell is going on!" _Kris took a deep breath His face was pale white and his hands

wouldn't stop moving. . "Did I mention that Katy's dad is the chief of police?" he struggled to say. My body heat doubled. "WHAT!" I blurted. My

hands started shaking, too. My vision was blurry, even though I had my glasses on. I had to struggle to keep the truck straight. "They…want y-

you to p-p-pull overrr," he stuttered. I thought he was gonna pass out. I knew Kris didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything wrong. It was all his

psycho girlfriend's fault. I imagined what they would do to him, the kind of criminal charges Katy would press. I imagined his face as they threw

him in a jail cell. This wasn't right. What I did next cost me my freedom, but saved Kris. "No." I said as my foot pressed hard on the gas. "I'm

gonna get you out of this mess."


	3. Hope is Lost

We ran. We ran for miles. We ran until we couldn't run anymore. There were times where I nearly collapsed on the ground because I couldn't go any

farther. When the sky darkened and we were running through nothing but pitch black, Kris tripped over a fallen tree. A piercing crack echoed in my

ears. I heard his shriek of pain, and when I ran over to help him, I felt hot blood flow out of his injured ankle. "This is all my fault" I said as I pressed

my hands over his wound to try and stop the bleeding. "How is this your fault?" Kris winced. "I was the one who involved you in my girlfriend

problems…" He fainted from loss of blood. I couldn't believe it. I looked up at the sky and prayed for a miracle. I prayed like I never had before. At

that point, it was all that I could do. When the shock finally set in, I joined Kris in a state of unconsciousness.


	4. I Think I'm Dead

The next time I opened my eyes, the sky was a rich, deep blue. The hot sun was shining, and only a few bright white, fluffy clouds floated in a sea of

sky. Floored that I was able to, I stood up. So did Kris, who was still at my side. The blood was gone, and his ankle was healed-as if it was never

damaged. _"I'm dreaming,"_ I thought. I pinched myself-and felt it. I wasn't dreaming. _"I'm dead," _I tried to convince myself. _"This is heaven." _The

scenery was gorgeous. I gasped when I realized that I was standing on top of the highest mountain I had ever seen. As far as I could see, miles

and miles of healthy, dark green forest stretched out below me. I heard sweet, soft calls of birds, and incomprehensible murmurs of disbelief that

escaped my lips. A refreshing breeze brushed my face, and my miracle was complete. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my brief bliss. It was interrupted

when Kris broke the silence that we created. "Oh. My. God." He said it like it was three different sentences. I turned around and echoed him. 'Oh. My.

God.' was right. Before us stood a massive majestic castle with dozens of intimidating towers and flags. In the center was a colossal wooden

drawbridge. And of course, there was a moat that was even bluer than the sky. Lucky for us, the bridge was left wide open. My heart pounded so

rapidly, I feared my chest would fly open. Whether I liked it or not, I had the strangest feeling that we were going in there. Kris was WAY ahead of

me. "Hurry up, Danny!" he yelled from in the middle of the bridge. I figured I didn't have a choice. I took a deep breath, and stepped onto the wood.


	5. Heir to the Throne

The inside was even prettier than the outside. The ceilings seemed to be fifty feet tall. The white floors gleamed. Carved wooden doors with elaborate designs lined the walls. I speculated that they led to other rooms. A long blood-red carpet stretched from the door to two golden thrones. In one sat a man in a black t-shirt and jeans. (Which I thought was weird considering the fact that we weren't exactly in a t-shirt and jeans-y kind of place…) A bejeweled crown sat upon his very large head. I concluded that he was the one in charge… The other throne was empty. Standing next to the man in the crown was another man. This one was Hispanic and had the biggest and brightest smile I had even seen a person wear. He was dressed in all white, and the hat he wore had the word 'Simon' on it. "Oh, Renaldo," boomed the man in the crown. "Don't tell me that you left the drawbridge open _again_…" His deep voice and British accent made the entire room shake. The man in white started to ramble. "Oh, King Simon, I am so very honestly sorry! Don't throw me in the dungeon! PLEASE!" his heavy Spanish accent made him a little tough to understand. Renaldo dropped down to his knees and tugged on 'King Simon's' jeans leg. "I beg of you, my great and powerful king!" he whined. There was silence for a moment. I debated running out. But I didn't have anywhere else to go…that hellhole was my only choice… "Okay Renaldo," the king replied. "I won't throw you in the dungeon." Renaldo was overjoyed. "Oh, thank you, King Simon! It will NEVER happen again! I promise!" King Simon rolled his eyes and spoke to us. "What brings you here?" I knew he meant business. "Well," Kris began. "My friend, Danny, and I ran into a little…trouble." I didn't see where he was going with that. "Oh, I see!" the king answered. "You…_foreigners_…" he said the word like a model would say 'hamburger'. "Need something from ME…_King_ Simon." He laughed. "Dream on!" Kris did. "But King Simon, we will offer servant services in exchange for food and a place to stay…" The King contemplated. "I'm feeling generous today…so I'll make a deal with you."


End file.
